1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a feed accuracy adjustment apparatus. More particularly, the preset invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink-jet type recording apparatus by ejecting liquid, for example ink, to ejected medium from the ink-jet type recording head.
Here, the liquid ejecting apparatus includes a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile which performs recording by injecting ink from the recording head onto the recording medium using an ink-jet type recording head, as well as any apparatus which makes the liquid to be adhered onto an exposed media corresponding to the recording medium by injecting any type of liquid suitable for a predetermined purpose instead of the ink from a liquid injection head corresponding to the ink-jet type recording head.
Other than the above-mentioned recording head, the liquid injection head includes a coloring-material injection head used for color filter manufacturing such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conductive paste) injection head used for electrode formation of an organic EL display, a field emission display (FED), etc., and an organic substance injection head used for biochip manufacture, a specimen injection head as a precision pipette, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A feed apparatus for feeding recording medium in a recording medium such as an ink-jet type printer, generally includes a feed paper drive roller (so-called a feed roller), and a feed paper driven roller. The feed apparatus feeds the recording medium to the recording mechanism via these rollers and executes an accurate transporting and an accurate recording. Recently, there are some papers that are required to record more accurately, for example a PM photo paper (a name of commodity of Seiko Epson Corporation), and consequently, it becomes important to control the feed accuracy when feeding the recording medium.
In a conventional method for controlling the feed accuracy, an average feed error with respect to plural recording medium is obtained in every sort of the recording medium, and then, a correction for feeding is respectively executed in a direction so that the average error approaches to zero as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-120421. Here, an actual feed error varies according to the increase of the number of the transported recording medium, when starting to use a new feed apparatus. However, this variation is not taken into consideration in the conventional method. Thus, a correction corresponding to the actual feed error is not executed, and consequently, it is impossible to keep the feed accuracy of the recording medium optimal constantly.
The present inventors found the fact that although the feed error increases according to the number of the recording medium, after feeding of a certain number of the recording medium, the increasing amount of the feed error is approximately zero, and consequently the feed error becomes a constant value, by feeding some sorts of plural the recording medium to the feed mechanism experimentally.